elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach
thumb|center|670 px The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach - szósty dodatek do gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Zawiera dwa norskie podziemia, Falkreath Hold i Bloodrot Forge. Oba są przeznaczone dla czteroosobowych grup graczy. Jest w tym podobny do Shadows of the Hist. Falkreath Hold Oblężone Falkreath Hold czeka na pomoc. Bez wsparcia bohaterów padnie i zostanie zdobyte przez sojusz Pograniczników z Dreadhorn Clan oraz minotaurów. Góry Jerall muszą zostać ocalone przed straszliwym losem, najazdem dzikich i nieposkromionych, brutalnych członków dziwnego sojuszu. Samo miasto zostanie spalone do gołej ziemi, jeżeli nie nadejdzie wsparcie. Miasto Falkret pojawia się w grze po raz pierwszy od czasów The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Akcja tego podziemia ma miejsce 1000 lat przed wydarzeniami Skyrim. Gracz po raz kolejny mierzy się z minotaurami, znanymi z The Elder Scrolls Online: Dark Brotherhood, ale te w Falkret są naprawdę potężne. Domihaus the Bloody-Horned, przywódca minotaurów we własnej osobie, czeka na śmiałków chcących bronić miasta.Horns of the Reach - Falkreath Hold preview Bloodrot Forge Coś pradawnego, pierwotnego przebudziło się głęboko pod skalistymi zboczami Craglorn. Płoną zapomniane płomienie Bloodrot Forge, wzniecone przez Dreadhorn Clan. Pogranicznicy i minotaury zawarli sojusz i terroryzują mieszkańców gór Jerall. Bohaterowie muszą teraz odkryć tajemnice starożytnej kuźni, schowanej w trzewiach ziemi, i uratować więźniów. Twórcy podziemia zadbali o to, by w odczuciu było pierwotne i nietknięte przez cywilizację. Dziwne, pulsujące rośliny przyciągają Nirncrux, rzadki materiał występujący w Craglorn. Nadaje on czerwony poblask całemu podziemiu.Horns of the Reach - Bloodrot Forge preview Ciekawostki Dodatek ukazał się wraz z dużym uaktualnieniem gry zwanym Update 15. Dodane zostały między innymi następujące rzeczy:Horns of the Reach - Base game updateHorns of the Reach - Battlegrounds update *Nowy tryb battlegrounds o nazwie Chaosball. Drużyna musi kontrolować magiczną kulę, która oprócz dawania punktów zadaje wszystkim członkom drużyny obrażenia. Drużyna, która jako pierwsza zdobędzie 500 punktów, wygrywa. Należy pamiętać, że battlegrounds to rzecz dostępna tylko dla osób posiadających The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind. *Nowa mapa battlegrounds o nazwie Arcane University. Walka rozgrywa się na terenie Tajemnego Uniwersytetu w Cesarskim Mieście. Obecnie Uniwersytet okupują Daedra. Gracze mogą spróbować swych sił wśród budynków, w miejskiej potyczce na krótki dystans, gdzie można się także schować wśród ruin. Należy pamiętać, że battlegrounds to rzecz dostępna tylko dla osób posiadających The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind. Nie trzeba mieć The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City, aby zagrać na tej mapie. *Gracz może sobie przypisać dowolne kolory do oznaczeń związanych z walką. Aby to zrobić, należy wybrać ustawienia, następie Gameplay, a następnie Combat i Combat Cues. *Możliwość przechowywania Alliance Points oraz Writ Vouchers w banku za pomocą opcji Deposit Currency. Oznacza to, że można je przechowywać tak, jak złoto. *Historia zaproszeń do gildii. *Nowe uprawnienie dla rang w gildii. Można wybrać, czy osoby z daną rangą mogą widzieć zawartość złota w banku gildii. *Możliwość anulowania badania traitu (ale nie przywraca to zniszczonego przedmiotu). *Możliwość ulepszania zbroi, którą ma się na sobie, bez zdejmowania jej. Przypisy Nawigacja be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach en:The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach Kategoria:Gry